Tiempo de cambiar
by luki.noki
Summary: los hikaris se han convertido en chicos de 21 años, mientras que los yamis en niños de 14,¿que haran los yamis para lograr que los hikaris regresen a ser los tiernos adolescentes?, ?y ahora que las luces parecen estar interesados en otros, que haran ellos para evitarlo y enamorarlos nuevamente? celos, mal entendidos amorosos y lemon - Puzleshipping, Tendershipping y Bronzeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic.

Tenía pensado hacer otro mas para subirlo como regalitos de este 24 de dic, pero solo alcance a terminar este.

Igual para el día 31 les traigo el otro fic nuevo.

Espero que les guste!

-.

-.

— Yami, no me siento bien, quiero dormir.

— tranquilo aibou, tu solo descansa, que yo te estaré cuidando.

—si, pero…

— ¡quieren callarse! — | grito Yami totalmente enojado, haciendo resonar su voz por todo el lugar | —.

— | que mal anfitrión eres faraón | — | dijo Marik | —.

— | si, como puedes hablarnos de esa forma, cuando nos hemos tomado la molestia de venir a visitar a tu Hikari | — | dijo Bakura | —.

— | no les estaría tratando así, si solo cerraran lo boca y lo dejaran descansar! | —.

— | pero Yami, tu también estas gritando | — | dijo Yugi al momento que intentaba incorporarse | — Así no podre descansar, mejor me iré a la otra habitación.

— ¡no, Yugi espera!

—vamos faraón, deja que se vaya a otra habitación, así podrá descansar y nadie lo molestara, ¿eso es lo que querías, no?

— ¡el no tiene que irse a otra habitación porque esta es la suya! — | Yugi ya no les hace caso y sale de ahí seguido de Ryou y Malik que también estaban hartos de lo ruidosos que eran sus yamis. | —.

—lamentamos esto Yugi, nuestra intención era venir a animarte un poco, no venir a causarte molestias.

— esta bien, por lo menos Yami tendrá con que entretenerse mientras yo estoy en enfermo.

— ¿por cierto Yugi como te va con Yami?, espero mejor que a mi, pues Marik de verdad no parece sentir lo mismo que yo. – hablo un poco triste.

— pues no muy bien, aunque yo aun no le he dicho sobre mis sentimientos, solamente con sus tratos me da la impresión de que el solo me quiere como amigo — | contesto Yugi en tono notablemente triste | —.

— ¿y tu Ryou? — | el mencionado, solo se tenso sin decir nada | —.

— ¿Ryou que pasa? —

— Bakura me rechazo — dijo para luego comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Malik y Yugi no podían creerlo.

— Esta mañana l confesé mis sentimientos pero el no siente lo mismo, me siento como un idiota! —.

**Flash Back**

-.

Ese mismo día por la mañana, cuando Bakura había aceptado la idea de ir a visitar a Yugi, Ryou parecía algo distraído pues hacia días que había decidido confesar sus sentimientos de amor a Bakura, pero necesitaba el momento adecuado, así que decidió ese seria el día y que se lo haría saber antes de que salieran de casa.

— ¿Ryou podrías apresurarte?, no tengo toda la vida! — | exigió el albino mayor sentado en la cama, esperando a que Ryou le diera algo para cambiarse de ropa | —.

Ryou no dijo nada y fue a sentarse junto a Bakura, tomo la mano de su Yami y entrelazo sus dedos, para luego mirarlo a los ojos de la forma más tierna que pudo .tl/Galer% , Bakura por su parte aunque tenía un notable sonrojo en su rostro, no dijo nada y retiro su mano.

—estoy esperando, Ryou. — | el mencionado no dijo nada solo suspiro y se levanto para tomar una camisa negra y una blanca, la negra se la dio a Bakura, para luego el irse al baño y ponerse la camisa blanca, cuando salió Bakura apenas se estaba cambiando y pudo ver el torso desnudo de Bakura, fue en ese momento que Ryou decidió que debía decírselo pues deseaba estar entre los brazos de Bakura | —.

Se acerco rápidamente y antes de que Bakura pudiera hacer algo, Ryou coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Bakura y se paro en la punta de los dedos, para poder alcanzar los labios del otro, Bakura lo miro sorprendido y antes de que Ryou lograra su objetivo .tl/Galer% , lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo, para luego salir de ahí apresuradamente.

En todo el camino hacia la casa de los tricolores, ninguno de los albinos dijo nada.

** Fin del Flash Back**

-.

Malik solo abrazo a Ryou para que este pudiera desahogarse. Ahora menos que nunca los otros dos hikaris se atreverían a confesar lo que sentían por sus yamis.

Pues Malik había hecho enojar a Marik o al menos eso era lo que el creía:

-.

** Flash Back**

-.

Malik y Marik habían llegado de la clase de educación física a las regaderas pues debido a la actividad física habían sudado mucho ambos se desnudaron y solo se dejaron una toalla en la cintura, Malik moría de deseos de lanzarse sobre su yami y tocar todo ese escultural cuerpo, pero no debía así que tomo la regadera y lanzo el chorro del agua directamente a la cara de su yami, Malik al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer salió huyendo de ahí sin importarle que estuviera solo cubriéndose con una toalla pues ni loco se quedaría a recibir la ira de Marik .tl/Galer%

-.

**Con los Yamis.**

-.

— ¡vamos faraón de pacotilla, acepta un duelo e intenta vencer esto! — | Marik saco su mejor carta, el dragón alado de Ra. | —.

— | ¡estas loco! No puedes invocar algo así en este lugar ¡idiota! — | gritaron al unisonó Bakura y Yami | —.

— jajajajaja, eres un miedoso faraón, admite que no aceptas por miedo a que te derrote!

—hmp, claro que no, si no acepto es por lastima, no quiero volver a dejarte como un idiota — | se mofaba Yami | —.

— ahora veras! — |se lanza sobre el faraón con obvia intención de darle una paliza haciendo con esto que todas las cartas de la baraja de Yami caigan al suelo y entre tanta conmoción mas de una carta sea pisada una y otra vez | —

Fue la carta del mago del tiempo quien molesto por ese trato, salió en su forma de espíritu con clara intención de darles un muy buen y merecido castigo.

Las manecillas en el reloj de su báculo comenzaron a girar rápidamente y se detuvieron al estar sobre las calaveras, y los tres Yamis dieron un grito ahogado al unisonó.

Gracias a todo el alboroto los hikaris incluyendo Yugi, fueron de regreso a esa habitación para ver que es lo que sucedía.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un intenso brillo que cubría a los tres yamis, cada Hikari se acerco a su respectiva oscuridad y al instante varios relojes aparecieron alrededor de cada pareja que y al igual que el reloj del mago del tiempo, estos relojes comenzaron a mover rápidamente sus manecillas.

Los seis sintieron como sus cuerpos iban cambiando y cuando se dieron cuenta no podrían creer lo que pasaba, los hikaris lucían como chicos de 21 años y los yamis como niños de 14. .tl/Galer%

Ryou, Yugi y Malik sonrieron maliciosamente, pues así todo era mas que perfecto para comenzar su venganza contra los yamis.

-.

-no se por que me molesto en poner links si no se ven, pero bueno, así lo dejo.

¡Feliz Navidad a tod s!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou, Yugi y Malik sonrieron maliciosamente, pues así todo era más que perfecto para comenzar su venganza contra los yamis.

Luego de eso, los seis se miraron continuamente, los yamis no podían creer lo que estaba pasando su primera reacción fue de sorpresa total para luego pasar a ser una de total molestia y los tres se fueron encima del mago del tiempo para tratar de hacer que los regresara a la normalidad, pero este en lugar de hacer eso, los burlo uno tras uno y regreso a su carta.

Marik furioso tomo un encendedor con obvia intención de quemar la carta y hacerlo salir, pero Malik le ordeno que se detuviera.

— detente ahora mismo, tu idiota!

—cierra la boca Malik, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

— ¿a quien les estas diciendo que se calle?...Mocoso! – dice con voz ronca que casi hace que Marik le tiemblen las piernas de lo sexy que se escuchaba su "Hikari".

Luego de eso, los yamis dejaron por un momento la idea de darle su merecido al mago del tiempo y se concentraron en ver a sus hikaris, se quedaron maravillados, pues se veían realmente sexys.

Altos y aunque sus rasgos se veían mas maduros, igual seguían teniendo esas finas y delicadas facciones, se veían como todo unos chicos de 21 años, a los yamis casi se les va la respiración. Pero el verse a si mismos los regreso a la realidad.

—tiene que ser una broma!.

—no, no lo es…niño.

—ya Malik déjalos, pobrecillos.

—si, solo están algo irritados por que ya se les paso la hora de su siesta.

—jajajaaja, tienes razón.

— ¿Por qué mejor no salimos de aquí, y vamos a divertirnos por ahí?, total con cuerpos como estos podemos hacer lo que queramos, hasta podríamos ir a conseguir unos lindos chicos por ahí. — | esto hizo que la sangre de los yamis hirviera de rabia | —.

—ustedes no irán a ninguna parte!

— ¿y quien nos lo va a impedir…ustedes?

—Claro!

—jajajaja ¿y que harán al respecto?

— lanzarnos pañales o gerber?...jajajajja no me hagan reír…niños.

—Ya déjalos Malik, no te dan pena.

—si, pobrecillos, mejor salgamos como Ryou sugirió.

—esta bien, pero Yugi como te con respecto a tu resfriado?

—no te preocupes por eso, ese resfriado era de cuando tenia 16 años, así que ya hace mucho que paso.

—bien, entonces andando!

— ¡a donde creen que van!

—ustedes siguen siendo nuestros hikaris así que no intenten contradecirnos o lo pagaran caro! — | pero estos los ignoraron y salieron de esa habitación, claro no sin antes que Yugi hubiera tomado la carta del mago del tiempo para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo | —.

— ¡como se atreven a burlarse de nosotros!, ni crean que los dejaremos ir tan fácilmente.

— ¿y que se supone que haremos, ahora mismo no podemos con ellos.

—además ¿Por qué te importa tanto Bakura, no se supone que detestas a Ryou? Que no es algo bueno para ti el que Ryou consiga a alguien y se aparte de ti ¿que no es eso lo que querías?

—cállate faraón! El no tiene por que conseguirse a nadie, el solo debe estar para servirme incondicionalmente, ese es su trabajo.

— ¿por quien me tomas Bakura?, es obvio que te desvives por tu hikari, solo eres un tonto al no aceptar algo tan evidente.

—Ja!, como si tu no estuvieras en una pésima situación faraón, ¿crees que no nos hemos dado cuento de cómo babeas por el enano?, ¿a que le tienes miedo, crees que te rechazara, no es así, eres un cobarde?

—hmp, no soy el peor aquí, ¿acaso olvidas a Marik?, esta que se muere por su hikari, pero en lugar de intentar hacer meritos para ganarse su corazón, lo único que hace es asustarlo y hacerse el malo frente a el.

A los pocos minutos los hikaris regresaron ya cambiados y listos para salir, Ryou se acerco a Bakura, se pone frente a el y le sonríe. .tl/Galer% pero Bakura solo lo mira con desagrado.

—Bakura pórtate bien y cuando regrese te traeré caramelos ¿si? — | le frota la cabeza|

— ¡no me trates como a un idiota! — los hikaris los ignoraron nuevamente y salieron de ahí —

Yugi, Ryou y Malik se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, pues había tantas cosas que deseaban hacer, y en cuanto a los yamis obviamente no dejarían que los hikaris hicieran lo que les viniera en gana y los siguieron para asegurarse de que no hicieran nada "inconveniente".

Claro que los tres hikaris se habían dado cuenta desde el principio, pero no dirían anda, hasta ver las reacciones de esos "niños".

Después de haber ido a comer a un buen restaurante, donde seguramente a sus 16 años no les hubieran permitido la entrada, salieron con intención de ir de compras, cuando un lindo chico se acerco a Yugi.

-.

**Por cierto les aclaro que en este fic no existe el pasado del Egipto, así que a Akefia y Rishid no son conocidos de ninguno de los otros chicos.**

-.

—Hola — | saludo alegremente aquel chico a Yugi, y Yami de inmediato se puso alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder | —.

—Hola — | saludo Yugi con una sonrisa igual de encantadora | —.

—vaya Yugi pero que chico tan lindo.

—si, y no seguiremos molestándolos, ya nos vamos, tal vez encontremos chicos así de lindos.

Yugi pudo ver como el faraón desde su escondite se moría de rabia, el de ojos amatistas sonrió par sus adentros.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Jaden Yuki — | contesto aquel chico con algo de timidez | —.

—yo soy Yugi Muto, gusto en conocerte — | toma su mano y la besa, lo que provoca que Jaden adquiera un intenso color rojo en su rostro mientras que Yami intentaba salir de detrás del cartel donde se escondía, pero Marik y Bakura no se lo permitían | —.

— ¿te…te gustaría pasear conmigo? —pidió Jaden algo aun avergonzado, y claro que Yugi no desaprovecharía tan buena oportunidad.

—Claro — |Yugi acepto gustoso y Jaden feliz por esto de inmediato se sujeto del brazo de de ojos amatistas para comenzar a caminar en dirección al parque | —.

Cuando esto sucedió, Marik y Bakura ya no pudieron detener a Yami, quien había reunido todas sus fuerzas para hacerlos a un lado y quedar libre para así ir tras Yugi.

Yami corrió tan rápido como pudo y cuando por fin logro alcanzar a Yugi, antes de que este se diera cuenta y se había adherido al único brazo que el hikari tenia libre.

— ¿Yami? — | pregunto "sorprendido" Yugi, pero el mencionado no dijo nada | —

— ¿Quién es el?

—el es… mi hermano menor, pero no le hagas caso, es que es muy celoso — | Yami sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, ¿acaso Yugi solo lo quería como a un hermano? | —.

— entiendo.

— ¿nee Yugi, vamos al lago que esta en este parque? — | lo vuelve a tomar del brazo, lo cual hace que a Yami ya se pongan los ojos blancos de ira | —. .tl/Galer%

—me parece una buena idea, y creo que a mi hermanito también le encantara. ¿Verdad hermanito?

— ¡ya basta!, deja de jugar ¿quieres?, no soy tu hermano soy tu yami, tu oscuridad y tu eres mi Yugi, mi adorado aibou!

— ¿Yugi, que sucede? — | pregunto confundido el de cabellos castaños | —

— tu!...cierra la boca y lárgate de aquí! — | contesto todavía furioso Yami, Yugi solo suspiro y miro en dirección a Jaden | —

—Jaden, lo siento, eres un niño muy lindo, pero no estoy interesado en ti, perdóname — |después de escuchar eso, a Jaden no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo y Yami no podía estar mas complacido al verse ir al otro chico, luego de eso ambos regresaron a casa para poder hablar a solas | —

— ¿por que hiciste eso, Yami, ¿a caso no somos tu y yo "hermanos"? por que de esa forma es como me tratas.

— ¡eso no es verdad!

— ¿ah, no? — | contesto sarcástico | —.

— ¡si te trato así es por que tenia miedo de que supieras que en realidad te amo! ...además que importa, igual tu no me amas, ¿no lo acabas de decir? que soy tu "hermanito", tenia miedo de tu rechazo así que por eso no quería confesártelo.

— ¿con que era eso? — | Yugi sonrió burlonamente feliz y abrazo a Yami | — eres un tonto, desde que supe de tu existencia te ame, Yami Atem.

— ¿Yugi enserio tu me amas? —

— mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo.

— | | —.


End file.
